La incertidumbre en la muerte
by A.R.O.34
Summary: Como hubieran cambiado a las personas en N.E.R.V. al estar mas tiempo en contacto con un ángel de forma humana y como los humanos abrían afectado su naturaleza divina al estar con el.


**QUIEN ES**

Shinji ojeaba el libro que Touji le avía regalado, en el que se veían las estaciones de el mundo antes del primer impacto, en el se mostraba la estación de otoño y las hojas perenes tenían tonos pardos y cafés. El libro decía que eran un recordatorio continuo de la fugacidad de la vida…. Pero aun en muerte esa imagen no dejaba de ser hermosa, no sabría decir si es por el hecho de que el tiempo traerá más vida, o solo por ser muerte. La cual en verdad anhelaba, se savia estúpido por querer acabar con todo y como eso no sería posible, por lo menos deseaba acabar con lo único que en parte controlaba, con él.

Si su mente no era más que un caos, en donde entre las sombras que producían gradualmente las dudas, crecía en terreno fértil el dolor.

Y claro que tengo dolor………pensó con odio hacia si mismo.

¿Como no tenerlo?

Se escucho a sí mismo en un susurro de su propia vos decir lo último de sus pensamientos mientras que algunas fugases y traidoras lagrimas que solo obedecían a sus sentimientos salerón de sus ojos de manera casi inconsciente

¿Control "ha" control de que? se reprocho de nuevo ni siquiera controlo lo que siento.

Cuando se pudo percibir el sonido de una puerta abrirse algunos frágiles rayos de luz entraron raudos a la aviación oscura pero ni siquiera voltio para dar la cara al intruso, savia quien era, quien más podría ser si no Misato que sin ninguna consideración lo avía usado al igual que todos lo hacían.

Y cuando no fue útil solo lo hicieron a un lado, no lo tomaron en consideración y no es que le importe mucho, pero lo que no puede perdonar es lo que lo obligaron hacer.

Si tan solo se hubiera esforzado en voltear podría haber visto la cara de preocupación de la mujer, la cual se sentía impotente, ¿como podía lidiar con esto? ¿como podía ayudar a ese joven que ahora era la persona más cercana a ella? ¿que podía decir? ¿que debía decir? estas dudas lancinaban su mente.

Misato no era estúpida, no podía serlo no en la posición en la que se encontraba, siendo la líder del cuartel general de operaciones tácticas, responsable del mando militar de los EVAS y sus pilotos, ella podía ver claramente el sufrimiento de Shinji pero como tratar con él era algo que desconocía.

**-mañana volvemos a Neotokio-**

Eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca y ni siquiera espero una respuesta, de igual forma de esperarla, no la hubiera conseguido.

Camino en dirección a la puerta mientras se sentía derrotada, -**estúpida-** se recrimino es lo mejor que puedes hacer para consolarlo.

La delgada figura de Shinji Ikari que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación y se quedo estática durante el resto de la noche mientras su mente se sumergía cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

Intento no pensar en lo que le habían obligado a hacer y la idea de que - "aquel que mata a otros para salvar a alguien no puede ser considerado un valiente, Siega retumbando en su mente ¿que tan correcto era terminar con la vida de alguien? Pues él en su indecisión avía terminado con la vida de Touji una de las pocas personas con las que tuvo el valor de abrirse y que aun no lo traicionaba, y ya no lo hará pues él lo traiciono primero,….el lo mato.

Si tan solo hubiera luchado si tan solo no hubiera dudado podría haber hecho algo diferente podría, podría……………………………..

Estos pensamientos no dejaban de martirizarlo. Mientras que sus manos temblaban frenéticamente.

Al día siguiente alrededor de las 9:00 am después de 4 horas de vuelo y otras dos de transportación terrestre volvieron al apartamento de Misato donde vivían, sin embargo en todo el trayecto no cruzaron más de un par de palabras, no avía nada que decir.

**-Asuka**** ya debe estar aquí**** Shinji**- le comento Misato forzando una sonrisa mientras bajaban del auto

**-Bien-** respondió Shinji sin mas **-si no te importa yo bajare las maletas, tu puedes irte seguro estas agotada-** comento el joven con evidente rencor en la voz estaba claro que solo deseaba que ella estuviera lejos de el.

**-**** Shinji**** ……-** ella pensó que hacerle caso le daría algo de consuelo así que accedió.

-**hasta llegaron ****Misato**** ¿y el idiota de ****Shinji**** no viene contigo?-**

**-Esta bajando las cosas del auto-**

**-**** Asuka**** como tu tutora te pido que no martirices a ****Shinji**** el ya a sufrido mucho con lo que sucedió a ****Touji**** -**

**-Tu autoridad como tutora es muy cuestionable y me tiene sin ningún cuidado-**

**-Entonces te lo ordeno como superior-**

**-Bajo que preceptos-**

**-Que un piloto perturbado emocionalmente produce errores fatales en batalla-**

**-Bien, bien no molestare al inútil salvador del mundo y adorado piloto de N.E.R.V.-**

**-Yo no salve a nadie, ni siquiera a ****Touji** - se escucho la voz de Shinji proveniente de las escaleras

**-Ha y ahora también es espía y maletero. ¿Cuando dejaras de sorprenderme estúpido?-**

**-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-** pregunto Misato preocupada de que el halla escuchado la conversación.

**-Lo suficiente ****Misato****, como para enterarme que no soy mas que un piloto-**

**-Valla y tú que no querías perturbarlo-** agrego Asuka.

**-**** Shinji**** no entiendes es- **

**-NO IMPORTA ****MISATO** - grito, -**ya no me importa nada de o que tu puedas decirme así que déjame tranquilo-** comento en voz baja el resto de la oración, al pasar al lado de la mujer y de la misma Asuka.

**-he al menos saluda por educación-** le ordeno Asuka.

Shinji no le tomo importancia al reclamo y se encerró en su habitación.

**-Supongo que hoy yo preparare la comida-** dijo Misato.

**-¡Que¡ no quiero comer porquería instantánea, todo sabe a cartón con sal en este país, mejor vamos a comer fueras-**

**-A donde sea que vallamos seguirá siendo este país-** índico Misato

**-Si pero al menos no será cartón y sal instantáneo, ha ya que importa si eso vamos a comer MEJOR NO COMO NADA**- grito Asuka y también se fue a su habitación.

Misato se sintió aun peor. ella era lo suficientemente adulta como para entender que las circunstancias en las que vivía no eran para nada normales y deseaba contárselo a alguien, deseaba desahogarse un poco incluso pensó en Kaji pero no podía volver con el. -**Tanto miedo tienes a ser lastimada ****Misato****, que prefieres sufrir en silencio, eres igual a ****Shinji**** pero mas patética-** se recrimino y se sentó en la mesa no sin antes sacar algunas cervezas del refrigerador. **-Patética-** repitió.

El reloj en la habitación de Shinji marcaba 9:00 pm y el decidió salir de la habitación ya que en la casa no parecía haber señales de vida, al salir de su cuarto encontró a Misato dormida en una silla y con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa, aun sosteniendo en su mano una lata de cerveza.

El pasó de lado procurando no despertarla y no por consideración si no por que no deseaba hablar con nadie.

-**Perdóname ****Shinji**** por no decirte**- le dijo Misato justo antes de que el saliera de el departamento

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el seco ruido de la puerta al serrarse.

Shinji llevaba un par de horas caminando sin ningún rumbo esperando que esto aclarara su mente aunque fuera un poco, ya hace una hora que avía saltado una cinta amarilla de protección y entro a un área de la ciudad que sufrió daños por las batallas entre EVAs y ángeles, otra de las cosas que el no entendía.

El caminar era en verdad difícil no avía ninguna luz a excepción de la que daba la luna, pues los postes y el sistema eléctrico del área seguramente fueron dañados durante la batalla.

Después de un tiempo de caminar sin rumbo encontró un muñeco de felpa en el suelo y al recogerlo, apenas con la tenue luz que brindaba la luna pudo notar el rojo de la sangre impregnado en el juguete y esto hiso que lo aventara casi por reflejo.

**-Ahora esta en un lugar mejor-**

Shinji escucho claramente estas palabras y busco de donde provenían esa vos para advertir que sobre unas ruinas se encontraba un joven que le sonreía de tal manera que lo tranquilizaba y con la pobre luz solo distinga su silueta y su sonrisa.

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-¿Crees en dios?-** le pregunto el joven ignorando la pregunta de Shinji.

**-Yo… no lo se-**

**¿No sabes si crees o no? ¿No es eso no creer?**

**-No solo que no se quien es dios-**

**-¿Y como el no saber quien es tiene que ver en si crees o no?-**

-**No te entiendo-** dijo Shinji

-**No importa-** contesto en joven quien se acerco a el y lo tomo de las manos para sorpresa de Shinji quien rápidamente soltó el agarre de el joven.

**-¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto el chico

**-No me toques-** respondió Shinji.

**-Que fuerte es tu campo AT Leliel- **

**-¿Que dijiste?-** pregunto Shinji sorprendido por el comentario ya que el conocía el termino at y sabia que era una especie de blindaje del eva.

**-¿Escuchas las cigarras verdad?-** pregunto el joven al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el sonido.

**-Si lo hago-** respondió Shinji.

**-Ellas cantan todo el tiempo, día y noche incluso cuando los humanos crean ellas cantan y cuando la muerte llega ellas cantan, cuando la vida se manifiesta ante sus ojos ellas cantan, no te parecen creaturas hermosas, siempre cantando para aquel que se digne a escucharlas-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-Es sobre dios-** explico **-si no crees en el no ay ningún problema, ¿por que a un ser perfecto le molestaría que una de sus creaciones crea o no en el? sin embargo el si cree en ti cree todos y en todo y es por eso que existimos, el siempre canta sin importar si oímos o no, por que es mas grande que eso, y mas pequeño que nosotros- **dijo el joven mientras levantaba del suelo una cigarra en su mano.

**-El lo es todo-**

**-¿Quien eres tu pregunto?-** Shinji extrañado por todo lo que el joven decía.

**-Mi nombre es Travis o Kaguoru Nagisa como prefieras-** Le contesto con una gentil sonrisa.

* * *

**Los personajes y la historia original son de GAINAX, esto es una modificación de la misma echa por mi y sin fines de lucro.**

Como dato curioso esta fue la primera historia que imagine ya hace mas de 10 años, y estuvo guardada en algún lugar de mi mente tanto tiempo que al sacarla de nuevo me permitió recordar aquellos días de mi vida…. no me queda duda que la mente es algo maravilloso.


End file.
